


A Night That Never Happened

by Combusken96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fem!Harry, Female Harry Potter, Friends With Benefits, Genderswap, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combusken96/pseuds/Combusken96
Summary: fem!Harry comes home earlier than expected to find Ginny and Hermione enjoying what they thought would be a quiet, uninterrupted night of indulgence.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 112





	A Night That Never Happened

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request! If you want me to write you something smutty, let me know!

Holly closed the door behind her, feeling the lock tick into place. The kitchen was silent, save for the _drip drip_ of the sink. It was deserted.

She let out a long breath, getting it all out. Her evening with Dumbledore had been… thought provoking, she settled on that. It was really too much there to go through and it really was late.

 _Can't wait to not sleep tonight,_ she thought ruefully, but still. She was here, and if the Burrow wasn't enough to cheer her up, she didn't know what would.

The one place she had been hoping to end up all summer. She gave a tired smile to the messy room, the clock, the kitchen, and then made her way silently up the stairs, trying to stay quiet. It didn't seem like anyone was up, she was probably going to end up surprising Ginny and Hermione when they woke to find her sleeping in their room. She could just take the couch next to the kitchen and not risk the creaky stairs, but the thought of her best friends waking up and seeing her first thing in the morning was exciting to say the least.

The stairs did creak though, and she tried to remember which ones to skip as she climbed. Luckily, Ginny's room was only one flight up, and she turned the doorknob without any sound.

She didn't want to wake them…

The only problem was that they already were.

The room was dark, but the moment Holly entered, she made out the sleeping bag on the floor, illuminated by the moonlight and clearly unoccupied. And then she found where its occupant had gone. Ginny and Hermione were lying in the bed together, their arms around each other, engaged in a tight kiss. Ginny's hand was deep in Hermione's panties, rubbing and pushing while Hermione's hips trembled, her skin sparkling with sweat in the dim moonlight.

For a moment, Holly simply watched. And then what she was seeing made its way into her brain and set her face on fire.

She had no idea what she had walked in on, and her bewilderment forced her mouth open, but thankfully she closed it before any sound came out.

They hadn't noticed her.

The only noise was a wet sound coming from Hermione's hips, followed by a gentle, begging gasp.

Holly relaxed somewhat, thankful they hadn't seen her. All that was left was to close the door and make her way downstairs. It shut and she very carefully, very slowly, let the handle turn. She stood, staring at the closed door.

What in the name of heaven had she just seen? Hermione and Ginny, her two closest friends in the world were… were _taken_ already, they couldn't… they… they were…

Holly's foot was hovering over the first stair. She couldn't walk and process what she had seen at the same time. All she could see in front of her was the long expanse of sweaty skin, the familiar shape of Ginny's legs, the fabric of Hermione's panties hugging Ginny's hand. She wondered, wondered if they were still doing it. If they were, did that mean they were going to just keep going until Hermione came? They wanted…

Holly's foot was still dangling over the stairs. Something was tugging her back to the door. The shock had worn off after a few seconds and in its place was a warm, dizzying curiosity. She… kind of wanted to go back.

And then, inevitably, her mind returned to the image of them waking up to find her, only this time, they descended upon her, naked and eager to greet her with lips and hands and the promise of bliss.

Holly bit her lip, and then turned from the stairs. She put her hand on the doorknob and turned it, opening it incrementally and peering inside, curious, but determined not to be seen.

Hermione was lying flat on the bed now, an arm over her panting face. Her chest was heaving and between her legs, Ginny worked her fingers, the wet noise slightly louder and more desperate.

She knew she shouldn't be there, she should be downstairs, but how often would she get an opportunity like this? She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter by the second, dizzy.

And then,

Ginny's eye caught a glimpse of the dim light from the door and she turned and their eyes met. The wet noise stopped abruptly and Ginny's eyes were wide with surprise. She looked like a child caught with her hand in a cookie jar.

All the heat in Holly's body found its way up to her face again. A million thoughts like _my friendship with them just ended_ , and _holy shit her mouth looks wet,_ as well as _god they're both so fucking hot_ screamed inside her head as she held Ginny's gaze.

And then, inexplicably, Ginny smiled. Holly couldn't understand why, she should be scrambling for her clothes, covering the two of them, but instead her fingers continued to rub at Hermione, who sighed and kept moving her hips, unperturbed and still covering her face with her forearm, slowly falling apart in Ginny's arms, and Ginny lifted a free hand to her lips and made a _shh_ gesture at Holly.

A new heat made its way down past Holly's thudding heart and settled in her groin.

Ginny… didn't mind.

She didn't seem to care that Holly was watching them, witnessing this, in fact, there was a glint in Ginny's eyes that shone with a sinful mischief that Holly had only ever seen when she was planning something big.

Her fingers dove and sank into Hermione, who's back arched, her bare toes curling over the edge of the bed, her legs spreading unknowingly for Holly, who raised a hand and covered her mouth, not trusting herself to stay quiet, staring between those thighs at the panties that Ginny was suddenly pulling aside, not for easier access, but for Holly to watch as she slid her fingers over Hermione's glistening pussy…

Holly was thoroughly aroused now, she could feel her panties were wet. She couldn't believe…

"Hey," Ginny whispered into Hermione's gently panting face, "Guess what?"

"Wh-what?" Hermione's voice was low and out of breath. Her hips were rocking harder than ever as she opened her eyes and looked down past her boobs, over Ginny's shoulder, and saw Holly.

Hermione was the one who scrambled. She gave a quiet, rare curse, and instinctively closed her legs to the room, her arms tightening to Ginny.

"Shh, it's okay…" Ginny was saying, her hand _still_ going, "relax, relax…" she took her free hand and removed Hermione's arm from her neck, lowering it to replace her hand in those soaked panties. "Don't stop," she kissed, "keep going, show her how close you are."

Holly stared, completely bewildered but hopelessly turned on. Ginny arose from the bed after making sure Hermione continued to rub herself. Holly could see an embarrassed look on her face, her other arm covering it from view again, but she obeyed Ginny and kept going, her legs parting just an inch.

Ginny strode over to Holly. She was in her underwear, Holly had seen her in her underwear, in… before, wearing her… over…

She was staring again, and looked away, not to Hermione, but to the floor.

Ginny reached her and gently peeked around behind her into the hall, checking for anyone. She was so close to Holly, who smelled the trace of sex on her and felt her heart strain in her ribs from the proximity. Ginny came back in, pulling Holly by the arm into the room and shutting the door with a click. She looked up into Holly's face.

Holly opened her mouth to apologize, but Ginny made the _shh_ gesture again.

Her eyes were bright with that glint, her gaze wavering between Holly's eyes. Then she reached up and held her chin, going on her tip toes to plant the world's most confusing kiss on Holly's mouth. Holly sank into it, her racing mind flooding with heat and somehow decided to focus on the push-pull of lips instead of her own scrambling thoughts.

Ginny pulled away. "We don't have to tell anyone," she breathed, and the words stoked the fire between Holly's legs. "This never happened," her hand lowered and slid down Holly's arm to caress her belly. "If you want, you can stay… I know some part of you wants this, but it's really okay if you decide not to."

"I…I didn't know…" she wanted to say something polite, apologize for interrupting, she could have—no she _should_ have walked away when she had the chance, spent the night in the sitting room downstairs, alone on the couch, but…

But her heart pulled her back to this room, and every muscle in her body was aching for her to step closer, to not leave.

"We weren't expecting you this early," Ginny said, her fingers tracing over Holly's belt. "We thought we'd be alone for the night."

Holly looked back at Hermione, at her timidly moving hand, and what little she could see of her covered face. Her breasts were out, naked and open, and her panties hung on one of her twitching heels, forgotten.

"In fact…" Ginny said, slowly, like she was holding back a surprise, "we were just talking about you." Hermione groaned a little, whether from pleasure or embarrassment, Holly couldn't tell. "Hermione was telling me about a dream she had. Do you wanna tell her?"

Hermione's fingers slowed a little, and she still didn't seem ready to look at Holly. "I um…" she started, and Holly almost smiled. She had never seen Hermione so utterly flustered. "I had a dream, that uh… that I was on the train and you… we were in a compartment and you we-were... we… you were touching me." She forced the last statement out.

"She told me about it," Ginny said. In all this time she had never taken her hands off Holly's body, and Holly didn't feel any urge to complain. She was running her fingers around her hip, going under her jacket and sliding over her shirt. "She woke up so wet for you," she whispered, and Holly let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "And she got so wet telling me that I decided to help her out. And then you showed up."

Hermione was getting back into her groove, seemingly determined to continue what Ginny had started without allowing herself to look at Holly. It was as if she thought she would lose all nerve and end it immediately if she looked out and saw any trace of doubt on Holly's face.

"So…" Ginny said, and now she pulled Holly into her, their hips bumping as she looked up into Holly's gaze. "Do you wanna help her or not?"

Holly did. But she knew she shouldn't. Her logic was presenting her with all the reasons why this would be so deeply unwise, but her burning groin was shouting louder, screaming at her to say _yes, fuck yes please._

"If you don't, it's alright," Ginny added in a quiet tone, and she meant it. "You can walk away and we can pretend this never happened…"

"No." Holly was looking at Hermione. She couldn't let her down, couldn't reject her when she was right here, ready and willing. "I… I want to help."

Ginny's smile lit up the room, and Hermione finally peeked from under her arm, a look of dismay on her face. Her face… her beautiful face with locks of curly hair stuck to her forehead by sweat, her lips red from kissing Ginny, and her eyes dark and sparkling with a rising hope.

Holly's jacket came off, not by Ginny, but by Holly's own hand. Fuck her logic, she'd be the biggest idiot on the planet to say no to a scenario like this, and it was at least with her friends, people she trusted and loved. Off came her shirt, and all the while Hermione watched, the hand between her legs no longer moving.

Ginny faded into the background as Holly undid her belt and let her jeans slip and fall to the floor. She stepped out of them and over to the edge of the bed. She hesitantly crawled up onto the mattress, placing her knees on either side of Hermione's hips and leaning over her, her cheeks burning. She'd admired Hermione's body for a while, knew that her body looked nice, but she had never imagined she'd actually be here, doing this, and her heart raced from the excitement, even the excitement that she _felt_ excitement. This was new. She hadn't realized how much she'd like this.

"You've…" she began, distracted by Hermione's body, her lips. "You've been dreaming of me?"

"Holly…" Hermione sighed, frozen under her. "I… yes, I'm sorry, I didn't want to… make things awkward…"

"It's okay," Holly said, and she reached for Hermione's shoulder. Her skin was cold from the air. She rubbed it, warming it up. "I… if I'm being honest, I've kind of been… watching you for a while. I don't want things to be weird either, but…"

Hermione's eyes were wide, darting between Holly's. It was intense, they were hardly moving but Holly felt like her heart was going mental, like a frantic bird in a cage.

"God you're so beautiful," she said, swiping a finger down her arm but slowing to a stop before her arousal got the better of her. "I… I'm going to touch you, if you really want me to. Do you want me to?"

Hermione seemed momentarily fascinated by Holly's eyes, and then she nodded. She raised her arm and held Holly's bicep as Holly roamed south, her fingertips grazing Hermione's bellybutton, feeling the hot skin get hotter and hotter as she got closer and lower.

Then she reached it, felt her fingers hit wet, soft skin, and Hermione's eyes closed, her mouth open. Her breath smelled like… chocolate, Holly guessed, and was immediately jealous.

"You guys had a good dessert tonight?" Holly glanced over at Ginny, and was surprised to see her no longer standing.

She was lying on the sleeping bag, her hand on her own panties tracing a low circle. Her bottom lip was between her teeth, but she paused to look confused. "What? Oh, oh, yeah chocolate strawberries," she giggled, understanding immediately. "You can even taste it on her, if you'd like to try," she suggested, grinning. She went back to masturbating, watching them without a shred of humility.

Holly felt herself getting wetter by the second. Ginny's finger was mesmerizing, but she had to focus on her own, tracing her own circles over Hermione. She turned back, licking her lips and saw Hermione glance back from Ginny. She looked so expectant, hopeful, and so disheveled and pretty in that moment that Holly couldn't resist the magnetic pull that brought her head down.

Kissing Hermione was like nothing else she had experienced. It was so elevated by the feeling of _we should not be doing this_. Meanwhile she let her fingers explore, getting to know every shape of Hermione's pussy, looking for the spot that made her react the most.

Ginny had warmed her up for Holly. It took her no time at all for her hand to become slippery with Hermione's rising pleasure. Hermione felt like she wanted to moan so much, she was humming into Holly's mouth, more to keep herself muffled. Her chest rose off the bed and one of her legs pulled back and nestled up between Holly's thighs. Holly responded by pressing her hips down, sliding herself over Hermione's thigh.

Before she knew it, Hermione's arms were around her neck, pulling her in. Her whole body arched and spasmed and suddenly Holly's fingers were awash with her orgasm, sliding in it. She kept rubbing, finding her clit and pressing in on it, kissing her open mouth as hard as she could. Hermione buckled into it, her muffled cries getting stuck in Holly before they ever reached the air, thrusting her hips against her body.

It took a few seconds for Hermione to relax. Holly's hand came away drenched, she didn't think she'd ever managed to come as hard as Hermione just did. She relinquished her lips to let Hermione breathe in the cool night air, her breasts rising and falling.

Ginny was suddenly there, a hand on Holly's back, leaning down to give Hermione a chaste kiss. "How was that?"

Hermione looked a little punch-drunk. "Is this actually happening, or am I asleep?"

Holly giggled, "I was about to ask the same thing."

"This is… we really should not have done that…"

"What happens in my room stays in my room." Ginny said assertively, running her fingers through Holly's messy hair. "How are you feeling?"

Holly felt—she shifted her legs a little—"I'm sopping wet," she whispered down at Hermione. "Are you, uhm… do you want to…?"

Hermione's face was emanating so much heat. She looked so turned on but so exhausted and conflicted. "I… not yet, I'm still… still recovering. You two go on without me."

Holly blinked and looked up at Ginny, who looked back at her.

Ginny. Ginny's long red hair, her slim, athletic body, her covered boobs still glistening in the moonlight, her breath near. Holly would be lying if she said she hadn't thought of it before, and now…

She smiled at Ginny, nervous, "Do you uh…" she looked down. It was hard to see in the semi darkness, but Ginny's panties looked darker than before.

"Do I what?" Ginny asked, a mischievous grin growing on her cheeks.

"Do you… want to…"

"I do," Ginny nodded patiently, as if it should have been obvious, "But what exactly?"

Holly's groin was begging for contact. Anything, but this was still too new to know what would be too much.

"What would you like to do?" Holly asked, diverting.

A tingle went down Ginny's spine, the glint in her eye brightening as she bit her lip eagerly. Without any warning she dipped low and took Holly's glasses from her nose. Everything went dark and blurred, and in that blurriness, Ginny kissed Holly, pushing her back onto the bed with a gentle force. She pulled away and replaced her glasses so Holly could see her smile, and then she knelt beside the edge of the bed, her hands going for the hem of Holly's panties.

"First," she said, tossing her long red hair behind her, "these need to come off," she pulled the cotton down over Holly's unresisting thighs, tossing them onto the sleeping bag behind her. She splayed her hands over her skin and stared between Holly's legs with visible hunger on her face.

Holly, knowing what was coming and feeling nothing but excitement for it, spread herself to Ginny, sitting back and grabbing Hermione's foot for support.

Ginny leaned in, licking her lips, and brought her nose to the inside of Holly's thigh, her lips brushing a line up, up, closer to her center, pressing a kiss here and there, and then she went to the other side, relishing the hot breath Holly let out, watching the redhead explore her like this.

"I've always wanted to try this…" Ginny's voice was rough with want.

Holly grinned, the heady rush of lust filling her chest with courage. "Then what are you waiting for?" she challenged, scooting forward a bit. Her core was so sensitive, she could feel Ginny's breath on her. She was growing impatient, needing those beautiful lips to touch her.

Ginny looked delighted. She dove in and covered Holly with her mouth. Her tongue lashed out, running up and down like she was enjoying a big pink lollipop, savoring the taste and humming. Holly closed her eyes and put her head back, resting it against the wall of the bedroom, her mouth lolling open. It felt so new, so smooth and wet. The fact that it was Ginny's tongue, _Ginny_ , that was on her, stoking her fire and tasting her the most private intimate part of her body, made it all the more fascinating.

Without opening her eyes, Holly lifted her hands to hold Ginny's head. She pulled her long hair out of the way, and Ginny pressed herself further, going deeper. Holly's breath caught in her heaving chest and she held on, her fingers pulling Ginny's warm, bobbing head down, _closer_.

She wanted to say something, something obscene. Something dirty to make Ginny's cheeks flare. She opened her eyes for a bit, just to watch Ginny, burn the image of her happily feasting between her legs into her mind forever. She could only fathom how wet Ginny's panties must be after all this.

"Gonna… fuck you so hard after this, yu—you know?" she said in her most sultry voice, punctuated by a crack of pleasure.

Ginny opened her eyes, and stared hungrily up at her and good _god_ , how could she do that to her, her heart couldn't take it. Holly closed her eyes again, her hips jerking. Her mind was fogging up already. It was getting hard to think anything other than _god I hope Hermione's seeing this,_ and _fuck, just a little higher…_

Instead, she lifted her curling feet and wrapped them around Ginny's back, pulling her in and caging her against her groin. She started to grind her hips into that lovely mouth, keeping her tightening hands on her head and making sure she couldn't stop. Her heaving breath was getting louder, moans that were rising in pitch, but she couldn't help—

Suddenly another pair of lips covered her open mouth. Hermione had swooped in to the rescue, swallowing her sounds and holding her head. Holly leaned into the kiss, her back arching, and Hermione answered by sliding her hand down her back, rubbing her and holding her up.

Holly afforded Hermione one of her frantic hands, smiling at her and breathing frantically against her wet lips. She looked down at Ginny, hard at work, and whispered as best she could, "You ready?"

She felt the grin Ginny made, and together they pushed and thrusted up to the top, Ginny saving a good long press to the clit with her tongue for the last moment, sending her toppling over the edge and into a whirlwind of crashing pleasure. Ginny hummed into the sudden release.

Holly was elsewhere, somewhere in orbit, and she stayed up there for a while, maybe a month or two before coming back down onto the bed. Back to her friends and their bodies and the promise of a warm night ahead.

"Get up here," she panted the moment she could think again, pulling lightly on Ginny's red hair. "Come…"

She scrambled to pull Ginny onto the bed, pressed her lips as hard as she could to hers. Ginny crawled onto her, and Holly crawled to the side, lying on the bed proper, pulling her onto her and making sure Hermione was there to get in on it.

"What are you doing still wearing this?" Holly hissed, plucking at Ginny's bra. Ginny leaned up and pulled it off her chest with a proud flourish, letting her tits out for the whole room to see. Ginny's boobs had always looked perfect from the outside, and they didn't disappoint up close. Holly stared at them, jealous of their size.

"They look lovely," Hermione muttered next to them. She looked hypnotized.

Ginny lifted her chin with a satisfied grin on her lips. She reached towards Hermione and wrapped a hand around her head and pulled her in. "Have a closer look then," she laughed, bringing Hermione's face right into her cleavage.

Holly giggled, and decided it was time she brought her own boobs out. As she struggled with her own strap, Hermione seemed to quit struggling against the pull of Ginny's boobs. She timidly pushed her face against them and even lifted a hand to hold one delicately.

"Go on," Ginny said, less seductively and more hopeful now, not quite a beg but slipping dangerously close to one. She looked eager now, like she had wanted Hermione in this spot for a while.

Hermione, ever curious, began testing one of her nipples with her mouth. She kissed it, waited for a reaction, then kissed it again, slowly and carefully going longer, kissing deeper. Ginny swayed into it, pulling her red hair behind her so it was out of the way. She glanced down and grinned as Holly finally got her bra off.

Holly reached forward and began to pull on the hem of Ginny's panties, the last remaining bit of clothing on the bed. They slid down her thigh a few inches and Holly slipped her hand in, reaching Ginny's hot center. Ginny squirmed where she sat, a look of concentration on her face as Holly carefully felt her, rubbing as tenderly as she could given their position. She didn't want to interrupt Hermione's exploration, but—

"Here," Ginny sat up, gently pushing Hermione away so she could help Holly pull her underwear off and out into the room somewhere.

Ginny laid back down in the bed, coming in to rest her back against Holly's boobs, and Holly wrapped her up, pulling her close. Ginny lifted a hand and invited Hermione back to her chest, and Holly let her hand wander back down to its spot on Ginny's sex. She rubbed low and Hermione sucked, and together they had Ginny grinding and sighing within seconds. Holly matched her confidence from earlier, her shamelessness, and let her fingers sink into Ginny's sopping pussy, wanting to make her moan.

With a warm stretch, Ginny's back curved, her legs sliding, and her mouth open, but no sound escaped her lips. She was holding onto Hermione's shoulders, caught between the two of them and at each passing moment Holly was struck by the incomprehensible notion that this was happening, they were actually doing this.

Three days ago, Ginny had written to her asking about her living conditions, and now here she was, wrapped around Holly's own fingers and chasing after an orgasm. Hermione had written her a week earlier to discuss birthday gifts for Ginny, and now here she was, giving Ginny a gift all over her lovely breasts and sounding like she was having the night of her life.

They were moving as one, Holly determinedly fingering Ginny, her hips grinding into her welcoming ass and her breath hot on the back of Ginny's sweaty neck. She wanted to feel Ginny fall apart in her lap, to push her up and over. She wanted to be the reason she came, she and Hermione, the two of them helping her get off in her own bed.

Ginny's voice was rising, and Hermione was there to answer with a silencing kiss. She was getting so close. She was reaching behind her to Holly, reaching down to find her ass, pulling Holly into her, urging her to grind harder. Their skin rubbed and bounced together, and Holly's fingers dove in, sliding over warmth and hooking up into Ginny's desperate core, searching.

Ginny's whole body was shaking the bed, and Holly hoped nobody could hear the creaking, but she couldn't stop Ginny if she tried, she was already there, coming uncontrollably, wetting Holly's fingers and moaning into Hermione. Her feet pressed into the bed, her fingers squeezed down hard on Holly's ass, and she fell apart as pleasure racked her body.

It took a while for her to stop moving her hips. Eventually she sank into their arms, exhausted between them.

The bed under them felt a foot deeper, with all three of them on it. The sheets were wet in spots, but none of them really cared much about any of that when they had cuddling to do. Holly got busy strolling her damp fingers around the bottom of Ginny's thighs, feeling her tired muscles twitch and flex into her movement.

"Wow," Ginny sighed, turning her head a little to look over her shoulder at Holly, "welcome home then." She smiled, wiggling her hips back a bit.

Hermione chuckled, slotting herself closer to them so they made a sandwich of tangled, hot limbs.

Holly grinned and leaned down to plant a wet kiss on Ginny's neck, but now that the excitement had worn off, she felt the telltale ache of guilt bubbling up inside her. She wanted to ignore it, to savor the moment, but,

"…What you said earlier," she whispered, "about whatever happens in your room stays in your room…"

Ginny didn't immediately respond. She waited for Holly to continue, but when Holly couldn't think of how to say it, "Yes?" she said eventually, "What about it?"

"We… this didn't…"

"It never happened," Ginny said, "We didn't hear you come in because we were asleep."

She couldn't help feeling a little impressed at Ginny's resolve. It did feel wrong, but maybe she could push it to the back of her mind come the morning. Maybe…

Probably not.

"What if…" she started again, almost dreading the response she'd get for saying it, but boldly marching forward regardless, "what if I want it to happen again?"

Hermione looked over Ginny at her, flustered but definitely excited. Ginny turned around in her arms and her grin only grew as she held Holly.

"Oh? I never said we couldn't."

_Fin_


End file.
